


Daddy's hoodie

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Owen Strand is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: TK’s mom is alone with their baby, while Owen has a shift. She tries to get her screaming son to calm down, but no way seems to help and his mother’s ideas and patience start to run out …I think the end of story is super cute and tells to us one theory why TK is a daddy's boy and why he want to be a firefighter like his dad.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Daddy's hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas more from to mother and son’s relationship, and this story is the first of them. The second story will be longer and I hope it's tells more how much TK:s mom loves her son. 
> 
> Be gentle, my native language is still Finnish and I have to translated all my stories and comments to English, so there would be some wrong words...

Gwen, the mother of this little baby, gradually began to give up hope of getting her little screaming son to calm down. The one-month-old baby had woken up from his nap and started screaming and crying, and his mother did not know what was wrong with her son. She had offered her boob if the baby had been hungry, she had changed the diaper, rubbed her baby, whispered, held in her arms and placed the baby on the floor on a soft blanket to lie down as well as in the cot. Nothing seemed to silence the baby.

Owen would have calmed his son, but he still have many hours at work before returning home. The baby's cry seemed to get worse all the time, and Gwen didn't want to think she'd have to endure it until her husband's will be return.

\- Tyler, please. Trying to calm down, she almost prayed for her son to calm down, holding the baby in her arms and walking desperately around their apartment.

Despair overwhelmed Gwen's mind. At the same time, she felt like an unworthy mother, for yes she should have known what her child was wrong, she was a MOTHER after all. Tears began to flow from her eyes, so the situation began to feel desperate. She tried to call Owen, but he did not answer the phone. He must be alert at the same time.

Gwen also tried Owen's way and went to their bed to lie down and dropped the screaming baby on her chest. After a while, the little baby fell silent. Did it help? Thank God… NO! The cry started again and louder than before. Tyler was red as a tomato, so loud and for a long time he had cried out in distress.

Gwen's heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was superficial. She could not relax, not calm down. She got up and went for a walk again to the apartment, carrying her son in her arms. She hoped her husband would call back when he could, but the phone remained silent.

\- What should I do with you?

Her thoughts began to darken as despair grew. Tears flowed down her face and she felt bad as a parent. She began to doubt if she had been ready to be a parent from the beginning. Gwen had never considered herself a mother-person, but love for her husband and marriage made her believe she would do well. Having a child after marriage seemed like a natural next step in their relationship. Now, however, she regretted and could no longer change the situation.

Then something seemed to click in her head, the endless cry of the little baby drilling inside her head and filling it. Gwen couldn’t tell why she did as she did, she had no idea it could work: she lowered little Tyler into his crib and headed for Owen’s wardrobe. She grabbed her husband’s first shirt that her founds to her hands and placed the shirt around the little baby. Gwen's heart stopped, her breathing paralyzed. Everything seemed to be like in a slow motion movie.

Finally! Tyler fell silent. Slowly the red, anxious face relaxed, the dark eyes looking at his mother for a moment before closing. The baby let out a small calm roar before relaxing to sleep. Gwen was must to follow her son for a moment to make sure all was well, but Tyler breathed and slept peacefully in the shelter of his father's shirt. The only explanation he finally came up with was that Tyler recognized his father’s scent on his clothes, even though he wasn’t physically present. Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath of gratitude.

* * *

Owen came home as fast as he could. There was deep peace in the apartment, and he found his wife fell asleep on the couch while watching TV.

\- Hey honey, he smiled when he woke up his wife. - Is everything okay? Sorry I couldn't answer your call.

Gwen smiled at him in response and pressed a kiss to the man's lips. Right now everything seemed to be going well.

\- Did you have any problems with the baby?

\- We had our own challenges, Gwen replied calmly.

Owen smiled and nodded in response. He had been waiting all day to get his little son in his arms, and headed for the baby’s room.

\- Hey, buddy, Owen whispered tenderly as he lifted his sleeping son in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. - Daddy came home and has missed you a lot.

Gwen followed him into the room and looked at her mens with a smile; her beloved husband and their little son in the safe arms of his father.

\- What is this? Owen asked and raisedup a dark garment on the boy's bed with other hand.

\- Oh that… Gwen replied distractedly. She had almost forgotten their difficult day after calming down in front of the television and eventually falling asleep. - I had to borrow your shirt to make Tyler calm down. I didn’t come up with any other way anymore, and that only helped.

Owen smiled and squeezed the little baby against his chest. - Awww, Daddy’s little firefighter.

He recognized his own shirt. It was his New York City Fire Department hoodie. Owen pressed the kiss to the boy's bare head and looked lovingly at his wife. - Tyler is allowed to keep it.

His father’s hoodie became important to TK during his childhood, even though he didn’t remember how he had originally received it.


End file.
